dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return of Bardock: The Search for Goku
Prologue Bardock took the blast of Frieza only faking his death.He actually feared Frieza but got tired of fearing him so his anger got him and he became a Super Saiyan. Beginning He was weak and hungered for power but his dead comrades kept him alive and willing to battle Frieza. Bardock: "Ugh...W-Where..am I now"He was a bit confused but he looked up and saw a Yardratian. It spoke to him in a different language but for some reason he understood it well. It had said that it's seen someone just like him and it was obviously speaking of Goku They healed Bardock and assumed they send him on Earth. So,in the process they tought him Instant Transmission and after a couple of months he decided to go to Earth and so he locked onto his son's energy. The speed of the move transported him to Earth quickly as he stood infront of the Kame House. Not to mention he was already powered down. Bardock: *Knocked on the door almost three times* Bulma answered. Bulma: "G-Go...ku??" Bardock looked confused. Bardock: "Where's Kakarot?" Bulma was terrified thinking the Saiyans were back. But Goku popped up at the door,(Goku:) "Huh,I'm right here Bulma." Bardock: "Ka-karot?" Goku: "Who are you?" He got ready for a fight. Bardock: "I'm...your father." Everyone was surprised. Bardock had offered a sparring match but for the first time Goku turned one down. but an evil was occuring in city. Bardock: "We better rush to it.I'll prove your son." He flew off. Goku: "Well if he can prove it then I'll give him a chance." He smirked and then followed Bardock to the location. They had seen the back of a familiar being. Somehow, it was Frieza! Frieza:"My father might be dead, but The ones who killed me will pay!" Bardock: "Frieza!" He was a little bit terrified still but vowed to be stronged. Goku: " 'Dad'...you can do it...WE can do it." Frieza shot a couple of Death Waves as Goku and Bardock dodged them all as they rushed through them. they attacked Frieza bruising him. Goku: "Why keep killing? You always lose in the end." Bardock transformed into a Super Saiyan in determination of winning. SSJ Bardock: "FRIEZAAAAA!" Frieza was once again scared of the Supe Saiyan. Bardock punched Frieza up sending him flying then teleported behind him smacking Frieza down to the ground as he crashed to the hard surface. Frieza was damaged but wasn't out as he shot a Death Beam. Bardock couldn't think straight as Goku got in the way and it shot through it arm as Goku went down. Bardock got angry and started to charge an attack. Bardock:"It's time to end it...my fear....the killing...and you!" He launched a Super Riot Javelin as Frieza tried to hold it back as Bardock threw a ki blast at it thus,destroying Frieza finally once and for all. Goku finally accepted his father and Bardock was built a home and lived happily know he could see his long-lost son. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bardock. Category:Goku Category:Dragon Ball NG Category:Dragon Ball NG movies